wrbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aisley Adan
Aisley '''is a Huntress and substitute teacher at Beacon Academy. Background '''Aisley grew up the third child of a wealthy family specializing in Grimm research. However, being the youngest with two older siblings, she had little chance of ever being the family head. As such, she decided to train as a Huntress to gain a better understanding of the Grimm under the notion that she could prove herself to her family as the best. However, as she grew older she learned that this would not help her reach the top, and instead decided to dedicate herself not to her family research, but to Beacon Academy and fighting the Grimm. Now she helps where needed at the Academy, her strong work ethic helping her to succeed. Most often working as a substitute, she specializes in history and Aura manipulation. Personality At a glance, Aisley seems cheerful and friendly. She's good at holding back her thoughts and opinions but she can tend to be very silently judgemental. Although she won't express these thoughts around people she isn't familiar with, she'll let her words flow unfiltered from her mouth around people she's comfortable with. A tell of when she's holding back is her clenched fists, often times grasping behind her back, and batting eyelashes. When she's not holding back around others, Aisley can often times come across as being volatile and rude, but overall she is easy to get along with due to her friendly nature. She gets along well with most, but tends to be controlling and stubborn. Her way is the right way and there is no other way. Aisley tends to like to do things by the book and will boss people around over both little matters and big matters. She is a very hard worker and excels with work that has a clear solution. It's hard for her to think outside the box however and she will become frustrated when she can't figure something out by normal means. Abilities Strengths * Hardworking - Aisley works very hard at everything she does. * Agility - She is quick and well-coordinated in movement. Weaknesses * Narrow-minded - Aisley works very much “by the book.” As such, when a problem can’t be solved by ordinary means, she has difficulty opening her mind to other possibilities. * Low Endurance - Despite being agile and fast, she tires easily especially when displaying these strengths. * Astraphobia - Aisley has a fear of storms. Weapon Aisley fights with a spear that has a cable attached so that the blade can be fired off and retracted. Her spear can also harness Dust offensively. It stores two types of Dust: electric and fire. Semblance Aisley’s Semblance allows her to process words at a fast rate. This allows her to read quickly and with the same comprehension as someone reading at normal speed. It doesn't require much Aura to use, so she can use it frequently. Relationships Lonan Merle - Trivia * Aisley means "from the ash-tree meadow" while her last name, Adan, means "little fire." Category:Teachers